The night i was saved
by JamLee.98
Summary: One night i was staying at my aunties house looking after her two boys when my perfect day dream can along. Now i am living with the vampires and have a new life


I just wanted to tell you about the amazing night, when the vampires found me.

I was sleeping over at my auntie's house, looking after her two boys. Shawn and Reece, 7 and 6. It's late at night, my bedroom doors closed, pitch black, and I have my iPod on, full blast. One ear phone came out of my ear, I sat up. Thinking, what is going on? I see sharp lights, like flash lights.

"You have to come with us" this man says in a cool and friendly voice but it also has dominance in it.

"Can I get dressed first" I say, only because I have shorts and a tang-top on, it's cold outside and I haven't shaved my lags. I turn bright red, they move the lights out of my face and I looked up to see 6 white faces, looking back at me. Then I relies what they are, and my mind is in internal bliss. They slowly retreat until there all huddled in the doorway. I know they can see my every move, but I don't care. I get out of my bed, strip my pants and put on my sweats.

"You know we can see you, right?" even though they have their lights off. Night visions a bitch.

"Yeah I know" Excitement in my voice, I put my jumper and shoes on. I grab my phone and iPod and secretly put them in my pocket. The leader vampire took my phone and iPod out of my pocket.

"No phones" I thought for a minute about that

"You say a phone, that's an iPod. C'mon I need my music, please" The leader seemed thoughtful about this.

"Okay just the iPod" I jump for joy and grab my iPod out of his open hand.

I walked out of the room that I was sleeping in. One vampire grabbed my right fore-are and another vampire grabbed the other one.

"I can walk by myself, I'm coming willingly, you got that?" I said, while trying to wriggle my way out of their grips

"Let her go" The leader said

"But she may run" They were all looking at me, while I kept struggling. I was surprised that my cousins and auntie didn't hear us.

"Gezz I have waited a long time for this, no way am I running"

Somehow we got outside with me willingly coming along. There was a tank of a car across the street.

"I call shot gun" I said, jumping from foot to foot.

I guess I got the seat because one vampire whispered to his fellow work mate "Oh damn she took my seat" The other vampire asked "How old is she anyway?"" Oh no way was I letting them find out my age.

"You'll never find…" While I was speaking I turned to face who I stole the seat from, and damn (In a really good way) He was about 6.5, black hair, and sea blue eyes, He was gorgeous.

"Whoa" He seemed to blush in the dim light

"Back to what I was saying, you'll never find out my age" A smirk played on my lips all the way to the car.

When we all finally got into the car we went towards the airport. So where ever we were going it was going to be out of the city. I asked where we were going about 7 times before I gave up. Nobody talked while the leader vampire drove the car. Once we got to the airport we were hustled to a small jet near the back of the building. They had money and a lot of it; let's just hope that once we got on the plane people would be more talkative.

"You know my name right?" I said when we were on the plane. I thought they were never going to answer but the guy I took the seat from, spoke up.

"Yes, Your Jamie Lee Blunden-McMahon. I'm Justin Braithwaite, The one you stole the front seat from, nice to meet you"

I smiled, despite myself "I know who you are, just not your name. It's not like I can forget a face like that" The words flew out of my mouth without me even considering the consequences. I blushed, why did I do that? I thought to myself. They were all laughing at me, I crawled into silence.

"I'm Nathrine, and I'm head of the vampire legends" said the guy who was sitting next to Justin. I looked around the room; No one else seemed likely to speak out. The sun was bright but only the leader and I were in the sun. The rest of the guys were hidden from the sun. I wondered why that is and got the answer nearly instantly. Vampires can't go in the sun. The leader was in the sun though, and he was a vampire, I was pretty sure of that fact.

"How can you be in the sun" I asked the leader, He turned and just looked at me. Nathrine was kind enough to enlighten me.

"His in the sun because of the ring. See his wife made it for him, His wife is a witch. . ." He got interrupted

"That's enough" Said the leader "I would prefer my life not to be talked about. But since you know a little bit, child. I will tell you"

I was reeling, so his wife was a witch and he was a vampire that was an odd couple. When he said child he gave me an idea, that was a very crazy one, but better than I would have expected.

"My name is Damien and my wife has helped me with a ring that can put me out side in the sun without burning. We all live in the orch-midan Castle. Your probably wondering what you're doing here. Well we are losing numbers and the only way we can get more is to take humans and make them one of us"

That was a relief, eldest I wasn't going to die. "Since I'm not going to be killed, Could I ask for a favor Damien?"

"Anything, Child" He said with a hint of a smile.

"I'm only 14 and I was wondering if I could live with you and your wife until I turn 16 then I can be turned and be a vampire" I said with a smile. I turned to look at Damien, he still had a smile on his face and it was growing by the minute.

"You sure can, but only two conditions. You must learn how to fight, to defend yourself against us" He said then paused, probably waiting for me to say something.

"Yeah, and the second condition?" I said while rolling my eyes.

"The second condition is you have to choose one of us to be your guard and suitor"

Wow, I kinda chocked on that part. A suitor? I knew who I would pick but still, it was a lot to ask a 14 year old.

"Do I have to pick now? Why not when we land, or in a few years" I said urgently.

"You need someone to protect you if you want to stay a human for 2 years" Okay so I didn't have a chose "Who will it be?"

"Justin" someone coughed up. I scanned the small plane for the culprit, found out it was Nathrine.

"Nathrine are you a mind reader?" I said amused, while looking at Justin. Justin went red in the small time of about 5 seconds. Damn straight I was picking him.

"Okay you have your pick" Said Damien "Justin; you will stay with her 24/7. I will help you fight, child" He said the last part to me

"Yes Sir" Said Justin, right before we landed.

* * *

**Please review if you dont i wont know if you want me to keep writing or not, and i need to know! :D**

**Please Review! Anything is accepted! :D Even if you hated it, i will change it if you have any ideas :)**


End file.
